


Crests On My Skin

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has an oral fixation and Sam can totally live with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crests On My Skin

Gabriel really did have a serious oral fixation. When they first got together, Sam was not in the least bit surprised that Gabriel was pretty much addicted to kissing and licking. The fact that he could barely go two minutes without eating something clued Sam in pretty fast. Sam had no objection to this. He could get behind all the kissing in the world. Gabriel also happened to be one hell of a kisser. All bonus points in Sam's book. And holy smokes, the sheer amount of brain-melting blowjobs suddenly happening in Sam's life was nothing short of miraculous. The temptation to crow to Dean over just how often and how gladly Gabriel would go down on Sam was almost unbearable. Almost.

 

But on the other hand, Gabriel just might retaliate by telling Dean a few other details about their sex life, which would not only mortify Sam, but surely also break Dean's brain. So Sam kept the details to himself. It wasn't like Dean didn't know about them after all. It only took one night and every glass item in the whole motel to blast to bits from Gabriel's climax for Dean to guess that one. After that, Gabriel thankfully made sure to zap them off to somewhere remote when things got heated.

 

Like they were right now. Gabriel was on a tongue-journey that night, apparently. He'd started at Sam's feet, and had licked his way steadily upwards for the better part of half an hour. By the time the licking reached Sam's chest he was getting seriously needy, and couldn't help but squirm restlessly. Gabriel had been totally cruel and had bypassed Sam's cock entirely, and when Gabriel started on Sam's nipples, he wasn't too proud to beg. Actually, Sam kinda did that a lot when Gabriel got warmed up. Usually, Gabriel was even merciful and gave him what he begged for, but not tonight.

 

He circled both nipples with his burning hot tongue, alternating between them, letting one cool in the night air while laving the other. Sam was panting out harsh breaths, and his arms moved about pointlessly. He wasn't sure where to put his hands. He didn't want Gabriel to stop, but on the other hand he didn't want him to just stay there either. Gabriel seemed to sense this and clearly decided to make the choice for Sam. His long arms were slowly forced onto the bed by invisible restraints, and while the pressure was gentle, Sam couldn't free his wrists, no matter how hard he pulled. So he let his arms relax and gave in to Gabriel's treatment.

 

To Sam's surprise, there was suddenly the press of teeth on his collarbone. That was new. Not that there hadn't been a little scrape of teeth here and there before, when they were frantically racing towards orgasm, but this was more like a bite. More deliberate and controlled. Gabriel pulled back and waited for a few seconds. Sam looked up when nothing more happened, and found Gabriel looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

 

One thing that baffled Sam was that Gabriel was completely mute in bed. At any other time he'd talk until they all went insane, but as soon as he got a hard-on he went dumb. He wasn't completely silent. There were the occasional moan or grunt, but never words and it never got really loud. Sam hadn't asked about it, but his theory was that it had something to due with controlling Gabriel's true voice after that all too interesting first time. Generally, though, Sam was kept either too needy or too blissed out to give it much thought.

 

However, this meant that Gabriel never said a word during sex, even when he was asking for something specific. So usually he'd give a hint at what he wanted, and then do the eyebrow thing until Sam figured it out and nodded. Because he always did. So far Gabriel had never asked for anything Sam wasn't totally on board with.

 

So one frantic nod later, Gabriel's teeth were back on Sam's overheated skin. There was another bite close to his collarbone, a little harder this time, but when Sam only sighed and tilted his head back, it was as if Gabriel had all the permission he'd been waiting for. He dove in and bit down sharply where Sam's neck met his shoulder. It didn't break the skin, but it was painful. Sam really didn't care though. Being a hunter quickly gave you a higher tolerance for pain, and Sam trusted Gabriel to not seriously hurt him.

 

There was something primal about the way Gabriel's teeth dug into his skin. Sam was pretty sure he'd be bruised and tender in the morning, but for now, all it did was send little jolts of pleasure-pain straight to his cock. Gabriel went to town on his neck, and Sam hissed and gasped at every new mark. At one point Gabriel bit down on the meaty part of Sam's shoulder and held on for a while, which made Sam toss his head and curse. It was so fucking good.

 

Gabriel's hands were occupied with either stroking Sam's torso or digging into his upper arms for support, and Sam was getting really desperate for something more.

 

“Gabriel, please... please touch me,” he begged. Gabriel snorted against Sam's neck, and _didn't_ move his hands. What he did do was bite his way further up Sam's neck until he reached an ear.

 

Sam had really sensitive ears. Gabriel had discovered this with undisguised glee early on, and mostly he saved that area for last, unless he was aiming for getting Sam off in no time at all. And now Gabriel was nibbling carefully at an earlobe, while Sam was so keyed up he thought could come just from this. He didn't doubt for a moment that Gabriel could be wicked enough to try and make him do just that.

 

But for now, he seemed to settle for torturing Sam. Because Sam was going mad from the nipping and it was proving really difficult to stay still. At one point he jerked so hard that he accidentally pulled his ear away from Gabriel's lips. There was a low, hungry noise in Sam's ear, and then Gabriel sank his teeth into Sam's earlobe. At the same time, he finally reached down and grasped Sam's cock firmly, and it only took two short strokes before Sam was coming all over his belly, while Gabriel was still busy gnawing on his ear.

 

When Sam eventually stopped jerking and twitching, Gabriel finally let go, and Sam could feel his blood throbbing under the bite-marks. His ear would probably be swollen in the morning, but at the moment he was so blissed out he didn't give a shit. He was just about to see to Gabriel's need when there was suddenly a cock in his face. Gabriel had straddled his chest and now sat on top of Sam, panting like a wild animal. Sam smirked. He did so love it when Gabriel lost it. He opened his mouth to offer the blow-job he assumed he was being asked for, but Gabriel shook his head and gently pushed Sam's face to the side.

 

Sam was a little confused but allowed Gabriel to maneuver him, until his head was turned to the side and back, putting the rapidly coloring bites on display. And this was apparently what Gabriel wanted to see, because as soon as Sam was positioned right, Gabriel starting jerking off, eyes fixed on his marking. He reached out to touch with a shaking hand, and he'd hardly made contact with Sam's reddened skin before he exploded, and gave Sam a regular pearl necklace. Sam would have been amused by this, normally, but the look in Gabriel's eyes was stunning. At that moment there was no doubt that this was not only an angel, but also a pagan god. A very possessive pagan god. One who had just marked Sam in several different ways as his own.

 

Sam could live with that. He really could.

 

End.


End file.
